breaking dawn part 1
by becf.minecraft
Summary: This is a twilight and how to train your dragon.Hiccup is a vampire who fell in love with a human but something is going to happen beacause of that.


Me : Go tell them Hiccup Hiccup : (sigh) This is a story of me as a vampire and I fall in love with a human and it is called breaking dawn part 1 same title as the movie only the characters are very different. Me : And I dont upload soon maybe is beacause I have test,homework, and projects! And of course toothless is going to be in it. Hiccup : There wont be a story with out toothless right Me : yeah well I dont own twilight or how to train your dragon and if my friends are seeing this story one of you guy has to owe me three bucks. Hiccup : Yeah one of you owns her three bucks or ... Me : Or what Hiccup : or something is going to happen Me : okay.. Well enjoy the story and see you at the end of the story. Chapter 1 checking for cold feet Astrid (voice): childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age the child has grown and put away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies. At snotlout house , Snotlout storms out if his house and throws Astrid and Hiccups wedding invitation on the ground. He starts running off into the woods. He takes his shirt off as he is running . Spitelout : ( Rolls out of the house ) Snotlout ! Snotlout turn into a wolf as he heads into the forest. -At the haddocks house - (The family was preparing the wedding even toothless ) Astrid was trying to walk in her wedding shoes but it was hard for her Ruffnut : Umm you just have to break then in Astrid : I've been breaking them in . For three days . Can I go barefoot . Ruffnut : No , absolutly not Astrid : I'm just thinking its a little to much you know ? The dress and the shoes . And all this Tuffnut and fishlegs carrying benches for the wedding Ruffnut : No it's exactly enough. Tommorow will be perfect Stoick and toothless where carrying a large tree truck Stoick : Where do you want'em boss? Ruffnut : On either side of the aisle Toothless could not support the weight to far I go past behind stoick and toothless carrying a fat tree stump Me : What aisle Ruffnut : Does no one here has vision ? Astrid takes off her wedding shoes and puts her converse back on. She looks up into a window in the house and looks at Hiccup who was watching his family geting everything set up for the wedding. Ruffnut comes into Astrids line of vision Ruffnut : You. Go home and get lots of beauty sleep. That is an order. Astrid : Okay Ruff and Astrid hugged. Astrid walks out the place her wedding was going to take place. - Astrids house- Astrid was putting something in her cardboard box. She turns around and leans slightly against the box looking deepin thought. She walks over her bed and looks at the dream catcher that snotlout gave her, that was hanging on her headboard. Hiccup appears behind her. She turns around and faces him. Hiccup : just cheaking for cold feet Astrid : well mine are toasty warm Astrid sits down on her bed Hiccup : It's not to late to change your mind Astrid : What? Now your haveing seacond thoughts? You are? Hiccup : (shakes his head ) I've been waiting a century to marry you miss Hofferson Astrid : (sadly) But? Hiccup : I haven't told you everything about myself Astrid : ( jokingly) What? Your not a virgen? Hiccup chuckles and walks around to the other side of Astrids bed. Astrid turns herself to face him. Astrid : Look, you cant scare me away now. Hiccup : Look a few years after a vampire created me, I rebelled him. I resented him for a curving my appetite. And so for a while, I went off on my own. I wanted to know how it felt to hunt. To taste human blood. -Flashback- (In a movie theater ) Hiccup is sitting watching a movie. A lady walks past him. Hiccup looks at her. A man follows her and he sees that he plans to attaking the women. Hiccup follows the man and when he was about to attack the women. Hiccup initially bites the man and drinks the blood that made him die. -End of flashback- Hiccup : All the men that I killed, they were monsters. And so was I Astrid : Hiccup they were all killers, you probably saved more lives than you took Hiccup : Astrid that's what I told myself. But they were all human beings. I look into their eyes as they died and I saw who I was. And what I was capable of Astrid : And what i'll be capable of. Why are you telling me this tonight? Did you really think that this was going to make me change my mind about you? Hiccup : I just wondered if it would change your mind about yourself. And what you want to see when you looking the mirror a year from now Astrid gets up off the bed goes stand by Hiccup Astrid : I know I can do this. And let me tell you why. Beacause you did. You should give yourself some credit for that. And hopefully a year from now, i'm gonna look in the mirror and see someone like you. Someone capable of courage a sacrifice and love They both kissed. Astrid heared a noise outside her window Astrid : What was that? Stoick whistles Stoick: come on lets go son Hiccup : ( to astrid )I'm late for my bachelor party Stoick jumps down from the window. Astrid pulls away from Hiccup. Astrid : So this party? Will there be strippers? Stoick : Boring Hiccup : ( to astrid ) No . Just a couple of mounain lions maybe a few bears. Tuffnut jumps up to the window Tuffnut : Don't worry Astrid ; we'll get him back in plenty of time Tuffnut jumps down from the window and stoick playfully punches Tuffnut, and tuffnut punches him back Astrid : ( to Hiccup) Okay go, before they break my house Stoick : Lets go son lets go Hiccups walks over to the window, looks out then turns and faces astrid again Hiccup : Meet you at the alter Astrid : I'll be the one in white Hiccup : Thank you for summing that up Astrid laughs Hiccup jumps out the window and playfully punches his dad and brother. Astrid looks out the window. Stoick, Tuffnut, and Hiccup laugh and ran off. Astrid goes back inside and goes to sleep excited to marry Hiccup tomorrow. Hiccup : Whoa are you makeing me marry Astrid young Me : yeah because your immortal you stay young Hiccup : So everyone is going to be in it? My dad, my friends, and you. Me : Your missing one person Hiccup : Tell me who is it Me : Your Mom Hiccup : What ! Me : Yeah but you gave to wait till the next chapter See you guys 


End file.
